Ashley Butler
Ashley Butler 'é uma personagem de 27 anos de idade que faz uma pequena aparição no ''Grand Theft Auto IV e é uma personagem coadjuvante no Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned e Grand Theft Auto V. Ela já foi a namorada de Jhonny Klebitz, o chefe dos The Lost MC e o protagonista da expansão The Lost and Damned. No entanto, os dois se separaram depois que ela dormiu com Billy Grey e devido aos seus vícios. História Ashley nasceu em Liberty City e conhecia vários dos membros da The Lost desde a infância, incluindo Johnny K. Depois de ingressar na The Lost ela se tornou a namorada de Johnny e também se tornou uma viciado em drogas, o uso de cocaína e metanfetamina. Seus vícios, juntamente com a sua infidelidade (Que era muitas vezes induzidas por seu desejo de obter medicamentos baratos), levou a Johnny romper com ela, que teve um efeito devastador na vida de Ashley, severamente aumentando seu problema com as drogas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Eventualmente, seus vícios mais tarde a levou a ser mantida em uma crackhouse por alguns traficantes de drogas, apesar de Johnny conseguir salvá-la. Em algum momento, Ashley começou um relacionamento com Ray Boccino. Ray usou isso como vantagem, convencendo-a a usar a The Lost para roubar vários diamantes que originalmente pertenciam a Ray Bulgarin. Apesar disso, Ray parece ter uma verdadeira preocupação com ela e seu vício. Ela também pediu dinheiro emprestado a '''máfia russa para pagar seu hábito. Isso a levou a ficar em dívida com Dimitri Rascalov, Johnny e Malc são forçados a raptar Roman Bellic para pagar a dívida de Dimitri. Mais tarde, Ray da ordens a Johnny para participar de um negócio trocando os diamantes que foram roubados anteriormente por dinheiro. No entanto, o negócio é uma emboscada feita por Luis Lopez, e entre a confusão Johnny decide levar o dinheiro para si e para a Lost. Ashley involuntariamente informa a Ray o que aconteceu e ele sequestra Jim Fitzgerald e o mantém amarrado em um porão para ser torturado, na esperança dele revelar o que aconteceu com o dinheiro. Johnny então vai salvar Jim, apesar de sua fuga com sucesso, Ashley diz a Johnny que alguns capangas de Ray está indo mata-lo. Após a conclusão do enredo de The Lost and Damned, ela não é vista novamente. No entanto, se Johnny chamar Ashley, ela vai pedir 40 dólares. Johnny recusa, dizendo que ela pode se matar por conta própria. Ela também envia e-mails à Johnny, dizendo que ela vai para a reabilitação. Johnny lhe deseja boa sorte. Poucos dias depois, ela envia outro e-mail relutantemente confessando que foi expulsa da clínica de reabilitação e pede a Johnny ainda mais dinheiro, para que Johnny reforce os seus desejos. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' No Grand Theft Auto V ela reaparece quando é apresentado o personagem Trevor, o qual está trasando com ele por drogas pois ela ainda é uma viciada. Mais a frente ela é mostrada chorando sobre o corpo de Johnny Klebitz o qual foi morto por Trevor Philips. No GTA V o jogador também tem a opção de matá-la ou a deixar viver. No entanto, independentemente da decisão do jogador, uma reportagem do Weazel News e um artigo na Internet revelarão mais tarde que Ashley morreu depois de participar de uma orgia de heroína em um condomínio em Paleto Bay, junto com quatro homens locais de 50 a 80 anos. Segundo o artigo, a polícia arrombou as portas do apartamento depois que os vizinhos reclamaram de um cheiro desagradável e encontraram cinco cadáveres nus. Missões ''The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene (Após missão, chamada de telefone/mencionada) *Coming Down (Chefe) *This Shit's Cursed (Após missão, chamada de telefone) *Shifting Weight (Após missão, chamada de telefone) *Diamonds in the Rough *Roman's Holiday (Chefe) *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost (Após missão, chamada de telefone) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sr. Philips (Pode ser morta) Curiosidades *O jogador também pode chamá-la de vez em quando depois de algumas missões para ouvir a sua opinião sobre o que está acontecendo no enredo do jogo, como Roman Bellic em GTA IV. *A aparência de Ashley mudou entre os jogos. Durante The Lost and Damned sua pele é mais pálida e mostra ter perdido um pouco de peso. *O endereço de e-mail de Ashley é ashleybutlerxxx@eyefind.info. *Embora seja uma provocação, Ray dirá a Johnny em "Was It Worth It? ", "Eu transei com Ashley, minha amiga, e agora vou transar com você!" sugerindo que ele também pode ter tido um caso com ela. *Ashley possui uma conta privada do Lifeinvader . Depois de "Sr. Philips", independentemente de o jogador a ter matado ou não, Ashley deixará uma ameaça na conta de Ron Jakowski , dizendo que todos pagarão pela morte de Johnny. Isso é possivelmente um descuido por parte dos desenvolvedores, mas também pode sugerir que Ashley sobreviva canonicamente após os eventos de "Sr. Philips". *A Idade de Ashley no banco de dados da LCPD é listada como 27 em 2008, significando que ela tem 32 durante os eventos de Grand Theft Auto V. No entanto, a reportagem de sua morte lista sua idade como sendo 37. *No GTA V , uma miniatura de contato não utilizada dela aparece nos arquivos do jogo. Galeria Ashley Butler Beta.png Ashley Butler TLaD.png Ashley Butler Beta.png Ashley GTA V.png AshleyButler-TLAD.jpg Navegação de:Ashley Butler en:Ashley Butler es:Ashley Butler fr:Ashley Butler hu:Ashley Butler nl:Ashley Butler pl:Ashley Butler ru:Эшли Батлер Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Personagens do GTA V Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD